


You Got Me Prayin'

by okami14



Series: Markus/Chris Miller - Love and Self-Esteem Issues [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Android Jesus Markus, Badass Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Mama we made it, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight savior complex, When you have to INVENT the pairing tag, only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: Markus was a leader of his people. Androids were his priority.Chris wasn’t a part of that. Right?----When Markus spares Chris and his partner, the officer develops a little crush on the android. And maybe has a conflicting spiritual experience Chris doesn't want to fully admit. If only Connor would stop prying.





	You Got Me Prayin'

**Author's Note:**

> Mama always said that if the pairing doesn't exist you gotta write it yourself! 
> 
> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. I thought Chris was such a nice guy and deserved some love. I can't relate to the people who choose to shoot him in the game. So I wondered how Chris would feel about Markus after everything. And Markus is basically robot jesus to me sooo here we are. 
> 
> If there ARE some works with Markus/Chris please don't hesitate to show me them! I just couldn't find any with the search engine. 
> 
> A big shout out to my lovely, wondrous Beta Paragadesluster! Once again, she saves me (encourages me?) from making a fool out of myself. Please go read her fantastic fics as well!

 

The station had been a mess of excited energy and confusion for the last few weeks. With the announcement that androids were now legal citizens, things had gotten complicated. 

 

The paperwork and due process for cases involving androids had to be changed completely now. They were people. If an android was killed it was homicide. Not damaged property. 

 

It was a much needed upgrade in Chris Miller’s opinion. 

 

Before the protests, Chris shamefully hadn’t given much thought to the sentience of androids. To be fair, he didn’t interact with them very much before either. Affording an android on a cop’s salary? Hilarious.

 

Now he saw things differently.

 

His eyes had been opened. But not after the President had made her decree. No, his revelation had come much sooner.

 

_ Markus. _

 

Chris gripped the cup in his hand tightly. The mere thought of the android had him reliving that night over and over since the moment it had ended. 

 

The night he had been saved. 

 

There had been no reason to keep him alive. His partner and he had shot several rebelling androids, fear and confusion feeding into their adrenaline. Androids were not suppose to protest. To want. To desire any form of freedom. Yet they had done so right in front of their eyes. 

 

Chris could remember his hands shaking, clinging to his gun. The numbers had been against them, and they had been quickly overrun. 

 

His knees had fallen hard into the cold, snow covered pavement. Hands above his head, bile rising to his throat. Nothing made sense. There had never been any training for something like this.

 

_ ‘Markus, you have to decide.’ _

 

That was when Chris had risked looking up. In front of him stood a machine parading as a man, he had thought. Still, Chris lost his breath at the sight of him.

 

He was beautiful. All androids were, but there had been something ethereal about this one. 

 

Tall and imposing, he had stared down at Chris with those dazzling, mismatched eyes. Blue and green filled with a life, an intelligence he had never seen. That gaze held empathy. Compassion. Emotions that shouldn’t have been present in a being made of metal and wire.

 

Chris couldn’t look away. He opened his mouth, lips cracked and dry from the cold.

 

_ ‘You don’t have to do this…’’ _

 

He had no right to beg. The blue blood of their kind still stained the white snow around them. Chris wouldn’t have blamed him for wanting to take revenge.

 

The gun in Markus’ hand stayed at his side, but he could see the tension in his arm. To shoot or not to shoot?

 

_ ‘No...please,’  _ Chris blurted out, voice cracking. His chest was tight, throat on fire. Tears had gathered wetly at the corners of his eyes, falling gently over cold his cheeks. He didn’t want to die. Not like this. There was still so much he’d wanted to do. So much he wanted to understand about their rapidly changing world.

 

Markus lifted the gun, aiming at his head. Chris had shut his eyes, body shaking. He stopped breathing and began praying. 

 

_ Save me. _

 

_ Save me. _

 

_ God, please save me. _

 

He felt the cold in his very bones as he waited for bullet to end his short life.

 

_ ‘An eye for an eye and the world goes blind.’ _

The softly spoken words were louder than any singing choir. 

 

Chris recognized it for what it had. An answered prayer. He’d gasped, eyes opening wide to watch as Markus turned away from them. The android gave back the gun to another, facing his people. 

 

_ ‘We won’t punish a crime with another crime.’ _

 

Markus had walked away then, leaving his people to gaze in wonder. Chris let his hands fall from his head. His fingers curled in the snow, unable to tear his eyes from the retreating android.

 

Despite the cold, warmth blossomed in his chest. Tears had streamed down his face, relief flooding his entire form as something relaxed inside of him - he wouldn’t die tonight. 

 

_ ‘Wait,’ _ he’d whispered, too small for anyone to hear. He reached out a hand, shivering. Chris didn’t know why, but he’d wanted Markus to stay. He wanted to hear his voice again.

 

The voice of his savior. 

 

Markus had been too far away, though, and soon the remaining androids had followed in his footsteps.

 

Chris and his partner were left alone. He heard the other man sniff, crouching into the snow as realization dawn on both of them. They had almost died. 

 

Markus had decided to spare them. It was something Chris would never forget.

 

Weeks after Markus’ peaceful protest that had been broadcast across the globe, the world started to feel normal again. 

 

The city had been evacuated for a week, and the resulting paperwork and cases had certainly kept Chris busy.  He was grateful for the distraction, as his mind tended to wander to that night. And, specifically, to Markus.

 

The android had been busy as well, if the news was anything to go by. 

 

Markus had made several public appearances, speaking of freedom and the rights of his fellow androids. They were people. They were alive. They loved and laughed and deserved to truly live among human beings.

 

After that night, Chris couldn’t agree more. 

 

The station had hired several androids recently. They mostly worked with android related cases, but were not limited to them. The majority of the station had tried to make them feel welcome, Chris include.

 

His favorite was Connor, Hank’s partner. The android was interesting, kind brown eyes alway curious and energetic. He was definitely the favorite of the station, though Chris doubted he knew it. 

 

Chris had gotten Connor a small succulent plant as a welcoming gift. Connor’s desk had been painfully bare at the time. The android’s open surprise still made the cop smile, as well as the eager acceptance. 

 

Sometimes it was hard to remember Connor wasn’t human. More than once Chris placed a coffee at Connor’s desk after he’d made Hank and himself a cup. Connor had politely thanked Chris for the gesture, but reminded the officer he could not consume the coffee. 

 

That had been awkward. 

 

Eventually he would remember, though Connor seemed to enjoy when these moments happened. Maybe he liked that Chris thought of him as human. As an included member of the team. Not that Connor needed to be human for that to be true anymore, of course.

 

Now in the break room, Chris finished making a cup of coffee for himself. It was afternoon, and he felt sluggish already. The coffee would be a good pick-me-up.

 

Sipping his probably too sugary beverage, the officer made his way back to his desk. On reflex his eyes flicked up to the entrance of the precinct, always scanning for danger. He froze, nearly dropping his drink.

 

Markus.

 

Markus was in the station.

 

The android strode through the glass doors, an easy confidence attached to every steps. Androids always moved so precise, so perfectly. Markus was no exception to that. 

 

His gaze swept over the area, calm, steady and full of otherworldly confidence. As if he knew something no one else did.

 

Markus stopped at the first set of desks, waiting, hands relaxed at his side. Captain Fowler waved to the android as he approached him. Markus smiled, gentle and merely a quirk of the lips. It was small yet europhic. 

 

No one else seemed to notice too much, but Chris felt his heart skip several beats. 

 

He’d never expected to see Markus again. Except for the occasional tv broadcast, Chris assumed his encounter with the android was a singular one. It was selfish to hope for more than one spiritual experience in a lifetime, after all. 

 

And that’s what Markus was to him. A time of faith, hope, and mercy. 

 

The android had been his savior.

 

You didn’t get to meet your savior twice. They were supposed to be a memory. Something to keep close to your heart in the darkest of nights. 

 

Chris accepted that. No matter how much his heart yearned to see Markus again. 

 

Now he was less than twenty feet away from him, talking and laughing with his boss. 

 

God help him.

 

“Officer Miller, is there something wrong?”

 

Connor’s familiar voice broke through his internal freak out. Chris flinched, glancing at the android. Connor tilted his head to the side, curious. 

 

“You were standing still and silent for over twenty seconds.”

 

“Oh,” Chris muttered. “Sorry. I was just...thinking.”

 

“You usually do that at your desk. And you were staring at the Captain very intently,” Connor continued.

 

_ ‘Not the Captain’,  _ Chris thought humorlessly to himself.

 

Connor followed Chris’ gaze back to the front of the station. Fowler gestured towards his office, leading Markus away. The rebellion leader smiled, professional and kind as he went with the human. 

 

Chris’ eyes did not stray from the pair, head turning as they entered the Captain’s office. Connor’s LED turned yellow, processing the other’s actions. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable with Markus’ presence, Officer Miller?” he asked. 

 

Chris spun around to face the android. His face registered surprise, as if he’d been caught. His heart rate increased, perplexing Connor further. 

 

Many humans still did not fully accept androids. That would take time and understanding. Yet Chris had been nothing but kind to him, even before he’d become a deviant. It seemed unlikely that Markus would be different. Unless…

 

“No, it’s not that,” Chris answered, shifting his stance. He seemed unwilling to elaborate, eyes shifting to the side.

 

“Records indicate you had an encounter with Markus that could be dubbed as traumatic. It would be understandable if your opinions of him were negative,” Connor conceded. “I would, however, venture to suggest giving him a second chance. Markus’ objectives have never included harming humans. You have nothing to be scared of.”

 

“I’m not scared of him,” was the rushed response. 

 

“Your heart rate has spiked, Officer Miller. This is usually an indication of fear or anxiety.”

 

Chris tensed. How did you lie to someone with a built in lie detector?

 

“I’m just...nervous.”

 

“Nervous? Whatever for?” Connor pushed.

 

Chris froze. Connor was too perceptive to tell even white lies to.  He couldn’t very well truthfully explain his excitement at seeing Markus again, either. These feelings were problematic, even if he didn’t fully understand them himself. 

 

“Connor, stop interrogating the poor guy,” Hank’s voice interrupted.

 

Chris sighed with relief at the sight of the older Lieutenant, counting his blessings. Connor usually focused his attention on Hank whenever he was around. 

 

Sure enough, Connor turned towards Hank, lips lifting into a comfortable smile. “Hank,” he greeted. It had taken a while for Connor to not automatically use ‘Lieutenant’ when speaking with him. 

 

Chris looked between them. Hank was still as gruff as ever, but the circles under his eyes were less dark these days. He hadn’t smelled of booze once since coming back to work. It was a wonderful change, and it didn’t take a genius to realize Connor’s influence.

 

Hank smiled more. Genuinely smiled. He and Connor bickered still, but there was no heat to it anymore. It felt loving, in a way.

 

Chris wasn’t sure of the extent of their relationship, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if it wasn’t strictly platonic. The way they looked at each other was overly fond. 

 

It was sweet, and often Chris found himself smiling whenever he saw them together. 

 

And maybe, just maybe, they gave him a little hope for his own predicament.

 

“I just wanted to make sure Officer Miller was alright,” Connor said.

 

“Yeah, well, you’re getting a little too personal there. He’s practically twitching.”

 

“Lieutenant!,” Chris hissed, feeling his face burn unexpectedly. Hank merely smirked knowingly. 

 

Connor blinked rapidly, glancing back at Chris. His features appeared apologetic, though still laced with curiosity.

 

“Oh. I suppose you’re right,” Connor muttered. “I apologize, Office Miller. That was not my intention.”

 

Chris ran his hand down his face, barely refraining from groaning. Great, now he’d worried Connor. 

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said, lifting one hand up slightly. He tried to smile reassuringly at the android, but he knew the other could probably see through his act. 

 

“I appreciate the concern, Connor, but don’t worry. Seeing Markus surprised me, that’s all.”

 

Connor’s brow furrowed, the LED once again turning yellow. He looked like he wanted to say more, but a quick look at Hank seemed to stop him. 

 

Hank hummed, coughing as the silence stretch between them.

 

“Well, let’s not make this awkward,” Hank spoke up. He gripped onto Connor’s arm, gently pulling him towards their desk. 

 

“Come on, we’ve got shit to do. Nice talking to you, Chris.”

 

“Oh, uh, you too Lieutenant,” Chris stuttered out. 

 

Connor turned to gaze at him briefly, brown eyes softening as the LED switched from yellow to blue. He’d appeared to have made up his mind about something. 

 

Chris wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The clenching of his stomach certainly didn’t help. 

 

Taking in a small breath, Chris glanced over at the Captain’s office. The glass didn’t hide much, and he could see Markus sitting across from Fowler casually.

 

Even with his back turned the android seemed so above them all. Intense yet not overbearing. Calm yet unwavering determination. He was someone that had been born to be a leader. Or perhaps created was the better word. Chris doubted Cyberlife had thought of Markus doing all of  _ this _ when they’d built him, though.

 

What he wouldn’t give to have those eyes upon him once more. To really see him. 

 

Chris shook the thoughts from his head, quickly returning to his desk. It would do no good to dwell on such things.

 

As monumental as Markus had been for him, he knew the reverse wasn’t true for the android. He’d been nothing. A mercy that truly showed what type of person Markus was. And although Chris would be forever grateful, he wasn’t going to fool himself.

 

Markus was a leader of his people. Androids were his priority. 

 

Chris wasn’t a part of that. 

 

He could and would support Markus and other androids. But he would never know Markus from anything other than his memories and the broadcasts. Maybe, in time, they would talk about a case that concerned the android leader. That was the most he could hope for, and the sooner he got that through his thick, human skull the better.

 

A savior didn’t need someone like Chris to believe in or even acknowledge him. 

 

So Chris would watch from the sidelines. He’d hold the warmth he’d felt that night deep inside himself. 

 

Be thankful and don’t dare dream of more. 

 

\----

  
  


Chris felt that he deserved a medal. He’d managed to get the majority of his paperwork done for the day. Not once had he looked back up towards the Captain’s office, eyes trained almost desperately to his computer. 

 

He didn’t want to be tempted. Focus was key at this point. So he buried himself in work.

 

Many of his colleagues had left for the night already. Some of them were heading to the bars and Chris had half a mind to join them. Maybe a drink would help take the edge off. He certainly deserved it.

 

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, Chris glanced over at Hank and Connor’s desks. They had left early for a case and hadn’t come back yet. Which was just as well; Chris didn’t need Connor’s prying gaze right now. 

 

Huffing out a small sigh, Chris began to shut down his computer for the night. A drink kept sounding better by the minute.

 

“Officer Miller, it’s good to see you.”

 

At the sound of his name, Chris automatically looked up from his desk. His stomach lurched as his face flushed hotly under his skin.

 

Markus, leader of the android rebellion and personal savior stood right in front of his desk.

 

How the hell were androids so  _ stealthy _ ? He hadn’t even heard him approach! So much for cop instincts.

 

Chris opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was sure he looked like a fish, wishing his brain would come up with something to say.

 

Markus, beautiful Markus, waited patiently for him to respond. It was unfair, how poised he was.

 

_ Finally _ , Chris’ lips caught up. “You remember me?” he squeaked out, wincing as his voice cracked. Jesus Christ.

 

Markus tilted his head, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “Of course. Androids don’t forget. We have a perfect, photographic memory.”

 

Right. That made sense. Smooth Chris. Real fucking smooth.

 

Chris forced a chuckle out of his mouth, the nervous sound fake to his own ears. He needed to get it together, but he couldn’t help it. Markus was at his desk and he was making a fool out of himself with one sentence.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Outstanding.

 

Markus somehow didn’t appear uncomfortable at Chris’ blunders. Instead, he smiled. Gentle and unhurried. As if he had all the time in the world for the young cop. It was blinding.

 

“...It’s good to see you too,” Chris continued, remembering the other’s greeting. 

 

“I’m afraid our first meeting wasn’t entirely pleasant,” Markus said. “Things had been chaotic. I’m glad to see you are alright and still working here.”

 

It wasn’t an apology, but rather an acknowledgement. That night could have been so much worse. But it hadn’t been, and that was because of Markus.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chris found himself saying. 

 

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, the office stood up from his chair. He didn’t move from his desk, though. His legs already started to feel like jello just from that simple movement. 

 

Markus actually appeared surprised. Chris didn’t give him time to respond.

 

“I’ve been wanting to thank you for...for sparing me,” Chris started, eyes looking off to the side and the words flowing out of his mouth quickly. It felt like a strange, almost euphoric release. Like a confession. And he couldn’t stop now. 

 

“We were scared and we didn’t understand what was happening. But still, we shouldn’t have shot your friends. You had every right to take revenge but you didn’t. You let us live. You let  _ me  _ live. And I know this is probably nothing to you but God _ thank you _ . You are...you’re just…”

 

_ You mean so much to me. _

 

Chris didn’t say it, but he wanted too. God help him he wanted too.

 

The barest touch to his arm nearly had him reeling back. Chris looked down, Markus’ gentle hand gripping onto his bicep. His breath stuttered, disbelief in his eyes.

 

“Why would this be nothing to me?” Markus asked tenderly.

 

Chris finally gazed back at him. The android wore a frown on his face, troubled but oddly wanting. Wanting to understand? Wanting Chris to make sense? The officer couldn’t tell.

 

“The lives of androids and humans are equally important. Killing you was unthinkable.”

 

Markus’ hand brought surprising warmth. Chris felt frozen all the same, like a deer in headlights. Markus was touching.  _ Touching  _ him.

 

“You didn’t deserve to die, Officer Miller,” Markus said, voice lowered to a deep whisper.

 

How could he be so good? Chris would have taken any harshness, any signs of hatred from this being. Yet he was offered nothing but kindness. It shook Chris to his core. 

 

“Chris,” the officer blurted out. “You...you can call me Chris.” 

 

That got an astonished looked out of the android. Mismatched eyes blinked, floored, before suddenly softening. Such an open gaze. Chris would willingly drown in it.

 

“Chris,” Markus murmured, and the officer in question felt an unexpected shiver run down his spine. Oh no, this was dangerous. 

 

It was impossible for Markus not to have noticed, yet that look of fondness did not cease. 

 

“I apologize, our meeting seems to have really affected you,” Markus said, slowly taking his arm away. Chris missed it instantly.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m really glad I met you.” The last few words were spoken so softly he almost wasn’t sure Markus had heard them.

 

“That’s not something I usually hear from humans. Thank you, Chris. I’m glad to have met you as well.”

 

Chris didn’t think he’d ever get use to Markus saying his name. He wanted to hear it constantly. In thousands of different ways. 

 

“Do you want to get a drink?” the officer ventured. 

 

Markus’ eyes widened, clearly not expecting that as a response.

 

Well, as his father used to say, ‘in for a penny in for a pound’.

 

“I know you don’t really...drink. But I’d like to talk to you more. If you want too. Maybe we should go to the park instead. It’s really cold but at least you’d have something to do and-”

 

“Chris.” The android interrupted, firm but not harsh in the slightest.

 

Chris stopped, gazing back at Markus. 

 

“A drink sounds lovely. I’d like to continue this conversation as well.”

 

Markus smiled at him, and Chris nearly fell back into his chair. That smile was only for him. He’d be blessed with a look of such honest and warmth and it was more than Chris had ever dared to hope for. 

 

The officer swallowed thickly, nerves still threatening to engulf him even as he spoke.

 

“Oh. Okay, um, great! Give me a minute to change out of the uniform?”

 

“Of course,” Markus said. “I’ll wait at the front.”

 

Chris didn’t trust himself to speak, merely nodding his head. His muscles felt stiff as he moved away from his desk. He went around, having to pass Markus to make his way to the lockers.

 

The android continued to smile at him, his gaze unreadable but warm all the same. 

 

Chris smiled back, giddiness obvious in his features no matter how hard he tried to tamp it down. 

 

Chris changed into his civilian clothes in record time. He’d caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors. Pupils blown wide and a slight sheen of sweat to his dark skin. He felt like a kid with a crush, but he knew it was so much more than that. 

 

Pulling on his coat, Chris left the locker room and headed to the front doors. 

 

As promised, Markus waited up front. He caught sight of Chris, lips quirking towards the corner of his mouth with that same cool regard.

 

Before he’d made it to him, the doors opened. Hank and Connor stepped through, pausing briefly as they viewed Markus. 

 

Connor opened his mouth, probably to greet him, but stopped when he caught sight of Chris as well. Chris stood stock still the second he felt Connor’s eyes on him. He could practically feel himself being scanned. 

 

Brown eyes blinked, quickly shifting between Markus and Chris. He took in their stances, the outward excitement and nervousness of his fellow officer. The fact that Markus was obviously waiting for him. 

 

Chris could see the ‘ah ha!’ moment in the other androids eyes.

 

_ “Oh,”  _ Connor exclaimed, voice dipping low. 

 

Chris wanted to throw himself off the nearest bridge, but he had a feeling Markus wouldn’t let him. The knowledge made warmth flare in his chest.

 

“Christ Connor, you have no tact,” Hank said, pulling Connor away from the doors. 

 

Hank grumbled incoherently as Connor followed his partner back to their desks. He seemed excited, Connor trying to whisper to Hank like a gossiping school boy. Christ knew he was never going to live down the questions the next day.

 

Markus raised an eyebrow at the scene, but quickly turned his attention back to Chris. All thoughts of Connor and Hank and station gossip instantly went away.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Chris hurriedly nodded his head, barely refraining from skipping over to the android. He walked through the front doors, the cold chilling his bones. Still, under Markus’ gaze he’d never felt warmer.

 

Without a word, Markus placed a companionable hand on Chris’s upper back, leading them to the nearest open bar. 

 

It was rapturous. Chris felt dazed, walking side by side with his savior. 

 

Except this time he didn’t want to be saved. He wanted Markus to devour him heart and soul. And he would thank him for each and every bite. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. Suggestions, critiques, etc. are all appreciated. Thank you for reading! Should I write more of this little rare pair?


End file.
